Various devices can be utilized in a well traversing a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean formation. For example, a sealing assembly such as a retrievable bridge plug may be installed or set along tubing string in the well. A plug of the sealing assembly may include an elastomeric material and a non-elastomeric material, for example but not limited to a metal material. The non-elastomeric material may at least partially surround the elastomeric material of the sealing assembly. A force, for example a pressure, may be applied to the sealing assembly that forces the elastomeric material and the non-elastomeric material to deform and expand. Expansion of the elastomeric material and the non-elastomeric material may increase the diameter of the sealing assembly and may restrict the flow of fluid through an annulus between the sealing assembly and the tubing. The sealing assembly may also be retrieved from within the tubing and returned to the surface of the well. The elastomeric material may more easily return to a smaller diameter after expansion more easily than the non-elastomeric material. A smaller diameter of the sealing assembly may improve the ease return of the sealing assembly to the surface through restrictions in the tubing string.